magical wars 20
by sky is the limet
Summary: Naruto is the Grandson of Kara Faragonda and he lives at Alfea. He is from the Realm of Elemental or as its known to those within the realm Its most commonly called The Realm of Chakra. Read as he battles his home realm with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Outfits that are described are0 defult outfits.

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

[ Transforming and reading books]

{spells}

' Life is great for me I got a kick ass girlfriend. I'm strong enough to protect my kingdom. ' I thought

' In case you don't know who I am I'm Naruto Namikaze I turn sixteen in October. I was born in the realm Elemental and I was an outcast because I was born with a demon sealed inside me. When I was six I was found by my Paternal Grandma Kara and she took me and destroyed half the village I was born in. My grandma took me to the school she runs Its called Alfea its a school for faries. This year I'm a Freshman and a teacher on the weekends. I'm also the third male fairy in over three thousand years. I'm the fairy of energy. I have a wonderful girlfriend her name is Stormy. She is the witch of storms. She is a Sophmore at cloud Tower and she is pne of the few chosen to replace Ms. Griffin when Ms. Griffin thinks she's ready. Its the same with me and Alfea. ' Right now I'm in downtown Magix on a date with my girlfriend.

" So Naruto alot has changed since last year. " Stormy said. Stormy a girl with light blue eyes with straight dark blue hair with two lavander pieces of hair going to rest one her maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the top to loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with a purple neckless of a nine tailed shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. While walking down main street.

" Yea first Icy and Darcy try to steal the ring of Solaria from that Stella girl only to end up killing most of the girls In Cloud Tower. I still dont know what happend to them though? Then Wizgiz Transforms into student Boyfriends then rapes them Good thing grandma caught him. Most of the girls left Alfea last year because of him. " I replied. I'm shiny blond hair with deep blue eyes. I was wearing an orange shirt and yellow shorts with blue sandles with a white ninetailed fox neckless.

" Well from I know Icy and Darcy got their magic sealed and then got Turned to stone. Then you have the fact I spent a month in a half on earth looking for a witch that has had her name written in attendince books since she was born. Hiding on earth. Her name is Rachel Roth she was playing hero with the code name Raven. She also has an incredibal likness to my mother. Then I got into a fight with Her group talk about weak. I fought hand to hand With a black haired boy called Robin and get this he was wearing spandex anyways i knocked him out just like you taught me. Then i fought this Cyborg who called himself cyborg i electrocuted him with lightning. Then I faced this green kid calling himself beastboy he turned into a falcon and tried to get me from the air only to get caught in heavy winds. Then i fought Raven and this Tamerain named Starfire and knocked out Starfire real easy and Raven kept attacking me so I just knocked her out and teleported them back to and left her her acceptice letter to Cloud tower. "

" I know what you meen I spent a month on earth looking for her an I found her a week into searching for her. At first she didn't believe in magic till I showed her my fairy form so i spent the rest of the month teaching her how to access her powers her powers revolve around fire. Her name is Megan but she likes to be called Meg. She also found out the guy who's been raising her is not her actual father to be honost she was real happy about that. She is my one of my roommates this year from what my grandma told me. She said the other was a suprise. " I told her.

" Well good thing I know you won't take advantage of girls because of the fox."

" Yea, I know plus you are the alpha female if I fall for anyone eles that means you put the other girls in place. " I said. Your probly confused about the alpha female thing so I'm going to be honost you know I have a demon sealed that demon is slowly making me take his place as king of demons I already have Fox ears and two fox depending on how powerful i get im going to have anchors set in place so there comes in multipul mates cause mating makes me and my mates more powerful. I dont have a mate yet but I'm getting into the process with Stormy.

" Hey tell your grandma thanks for allowing me to dig through Alfea's libary for the books on Wind magic I found two spells and im not even ten pages in. The first one is the weaker of three it is a healing spell called Healing Breeze it heals about twenty percent of damage your alies recive. The other is a a defenseve spell called shifting winds it very hands in blocking wek spells and sending the back just a tiny bit weaker then they were but still its a very handy spell. "

" I know what you mean aunt Griselda tried to teach me a new Defensive spell but Im still stuck on the last one I love my aunt Griselda but her spells are hard at my current level exspecally her Deflectus spell. Its just so hard " I said kinda complaining yet I kind of wasn't.

" Naruto you know Griselda Is one of ten fairies to achive Defensix the fairy transformation that master their defense aspect of their powers. Plus Defense magic is hard to most magic users. Plus she knows what sixty defense spells and about seventy percent of them are of her own creation. Plus she created three spells for you and shes trying to teach them to you. " Stormy said in serious tone.

" I know but still the spells are hard. plus I only have one defense spell and thats energy shield I'm in the process of learning Deflectus. " I said.

Suddenly there was something in the air. Its dense there was a sort of tingle to it.

" I know that feeling. " Stormy said.

" I know so do I Its magic. " I replied

" We should check this out after what happend five years ago you know what happens when magic users fight in town. "

" Yes lets transform " Following that there is a storm clouds srounding Stormy and a bright light sround naruto.

[ Stormy's Transformation inside the cloud ]

[ Storm clouds surrounding her as the start to let out mas amound of wind and thunder the lighting strikes her legs and feet leaving her in Maroon high-heeled boots and matching tights. Wind surround her hands leaving matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. The winds start to whirl around Stormy with lightning crackling within the winds. The winds and lightning swirld and crackled faster till it was a miny tornado when it disaperd there was a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of. Her hair turned Frizzy like a cloud and her two strips of lavander hair zig zaged into the shape lighting bolts. Her face coverd in maroon makeup her lips a nice purple while her eyes are srounded with maroon eye shadow. As her transformation finishes she puts her hands on her hip and puts a serious look on her face. ]

[ Naruto transformation in the bright light ]

[ Naruto was standing in the middle of a white platform he starts moving his body and his hands started to glow. He started break dancing as well he moves to the beat then out of no wear he hit his ears with his hands and his ear turned into two white fox ears. He then smaked his left arm with hir right hand creating a white bandana. He then smaked his chest with both hands to creat a tight white shirt the shows of his chest. He then smaked his left leg at the thigh and then smaked the right at the cafe creating white pants that end at the thigh and cafe. then he jumps and curls into a ball and glowings then exlpodes in and naruto is standing there in white sandels and two fox tails and two sets of tiny wings.. Then he sticks both hands out and smiles a mischievous grin with his tails on both sides of him. ]

" Let's fly Stormy " as his wings beat very quickly and he took of towards the magical signature. While Stormy had a light maroon glow around her and she took off as well it took five minutes to get there but when they got there they noticed eight girls and one troll one girl frozen in Ice the troll in a green magic net and seven fighting four what apears to be fairies mainly because they had fairy wings. the other three were witches.

The Fairies were all diffrent One fairy has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. Her winx form is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green.

The next fairy has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her winx form is a consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

The next fairy is a girl with blackish blue hair, purple eyes. Her winx form looks like a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt.

The last fairy is a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her winx form consited is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

The girl in ice I couldnt get a see all I could see was red hair.

The Frist witch has Long brown hair to the waist shehas brown eyes. She was dressed in a girly suit with the Big leter M in the center the outfit is sades of sky blue and white. With a medium skin tone. Around her was alot of mini tornados.

The next witch has short black hair medium skin tone dressed in dress clothes With the big Letter S on it. she has hazel eyes deep blues and sand brown surronded by water.

The next witch has brown hair and brown eyes. She has got brown, wavy and mediummm-lenght hair. Dressed in Tights high heels a skin tight dress With the letter D in the center of her outfit. In many shades of purple. Around her was electricity.

" Ok, you should knock out the witches. " I said.

Stormy flew above them and started gathring her power. Lightning stared gathering around her hands. she points her left hand at the Witch surronded by water and the right at the one surronded by tornados. The Maroon grew darker as she prepeared her spell.

{ VOLTAGE SLAM }

As Two bolts of lightning straight to the two withces knocked the water witch unconscious. While electrocuting the wind witch.

" Who dares attack the best witches at Cloud Tower. " Said the witch with elctricity srounding her.

" You are breaking a law in Magix no fighting in the city. Are you really that Stupid Demi. "Stormy said. With her arms crossed.

" Well if isn't little mrs. good witch and her fairy boyfriend. What are you going to do tell on me cause that won't do anything. " the supposed Demi retorted.

" Actually Demi It will because if i remeber correctly this is your last strike here in Magix. If i recall your sophmore year you attacked a several teachers Because they wouldnt teach you the spells you wanted. Don't you remeber you only get Two chances here fail them and you can either trasfer to a diffrent school or quit being a witch. You got a max of thirty minuets to decide Cause I'm telling Mrs Griffin. "

" YOU LITTLE TATLETALE! " Demi Shouted as a purple glow srounds her also as electrisity started to suround her she points her hands at Stormy and chants"

{ OH MIGHTY POWER OF ELECTRISITY ATTACK MY FOE WITH YOUR ALMIGHTY POWER ELETRIC WALTZ}

As twenty bolts of electrisity shot up at Stormy.

While Stormy just smirks began to glow a deep Maroon She just lifts her hand up and say

{Lightning Bolt}

Stormy shot one bolt of lightning at Demi's spell It riped right through the bolt making it into two diffrent bolts go flying into the sky right behind her while the bolt of lightning struck her in the chest and sent her into the brick wall knocking her unconscious. I watched as Stormy walkes right up to the troll with an angry look on her face. While I look at the five faires. Well four fairies and an ice block.

" Can someone explain to me what happend here? " I asked.

" We don't know the four of us went into a store to see what they had and our friend Bloom stayed out because she had no money and she didn't see the point in window shopping so she stayed out her. We wern't in the store for more then fifteen minuets before we realized that it was getting lat and we needed to get back to Alfea. But when we came out here she was gone. But then we heard high pitch laughter and found her traped in the ice. " said the brown haird fairy.

" Then those witches sent that troll to attack us so we transformed and Techna here " pointing at the fairy with the helmet. " locked him in one place with one of her spells and then the witches attacked us when they saw the troll fail. " the fairy with the headphones on her ears said.

" Good thing you guys showed up we were losing that battle. Thank you for your help " Techna said.

" You are welcome but can you realise Knut hes been missing from work for the past four months. So can you release him? " Stormy asked.

" Hell no! He just attacked us " Said the blond fairy.

" Relax I put him to sleep I can't transport him back to Cloud Tower with him in the barrier. "

" I will, but what should we do about the witches that attacked us ? " Techna asked and

" You don't have to worry much Demi was on her last leg here in Magix this wasn't the first time she attacked students from another school. I know that she will be getting expelled. But for the other two they will be for sure getting punished. They will probly have there magic sealed for a month or two. and have to clean Cloud Tower for a while as well. " Stormy said.

" Stormy Before she does that can you get the Bloom out of the ice. You know what happens to fairies if they stay in Ice to long. " I asked.

" Sure " Stormy said as she started to glow a light maroon color.

{ POWER OF THE STORMS DESTROY THIS BLOCK OF ICE WITHOUT HARMING THE INSIDE WIND CUTTER }

Winds started to twirl around the ice turning into a mini tornado. you could see alot of ice shards in the tornado. The tornado started to diminish Leaving a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin. In a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals.

" Ok she is free can you release Knut now? " She asked

" Ok " Techna said as she snapped her fingers and the green net surrounding Knut was gone. Then Stormy started to glow a Deep Maroon as she started towalk in the middle of the four. Lightning crackling around her, Wnds start to twirl around her.

{ POWER OF THE STORMS TELEPORT ME AND THESE FOUR AROUND ME BACK TO CLOUD TOWER }

A tornado surounded Stormy you couldn't see anything as four bolts of lightning shot out at the troll and witches encasing them in lightningand then they shot into the sky with the tornado leavinf the other six in the alley.

Naruto looked around at the fairies and asked " Any of your know a teleporting spell ? "

" I do but I can only teleport one person. " said the blond fairy.

" Ok teleport her back to your room in Alfea and the say Delta Omega It will summon Mrs. Faragonda and explain what happened the rest of us will be there in about fifteen minuets cause we are going to fly to Alfea now go. " I told her

" Ok, she walkes up to Bloom and puts her hand on her and they both started to glow orange as she opened her mouth and said:

{ SOLAR RAY }

They both demateriealized in a bright orange light and shot high into the sky towards Alfea.

I looked at the rest of the girls that were with me and just said " lets go " as we shot into the sky Towards Alfea.

End of chapter one.

Tell me what you think and just so you know there is a suprise in the next chapter I don't know how you going to react but i hope its good. I'm also changing the winx world a bit.

Spells

Name of spell : WIND CUTTER

kind of spell : Witch spell

Words to cast: power of the storms destroy this block of ice.

Conditions: can add word depending on the circumstances so certain things won't get damaged.

Person who made it and why: Stormy because Icy kept freezeing her in her room.

Name of spell : SOLAR RAY

kind of spell : Fairy spell

Words to cast: solar ray

Conditions: . used to teleport people

Person who made it and why Name of spell : Appala the first fairy of the sun. Because she got tired of having to flap her wings every time she needed to go some where.

kind of spell : VOLTAGE SLAM

Words to cast: Voltage slam

Conditions: Creates a bolts of lightning that slams into the opponent causing serious pain.

Person who made it and why: Her ancestor Helena to touture those who hurt her.

Name of spell : ELETRIC WALTZ

kind of spell : witch

Words to cast: OH MIGHTY POWER OF ELECTRISITY ATTACK MY FOE WITH YOUR ALMIGHTY POWER

Conditions: Electracute as few as one up to ten with electricity.

Person who made it and why: Demi to take down enemies.

Name of spell : Lightning Bolt

kind of spell : witch

Words to cast: Lightning Bolt

Conditions: creates a bolt of lightning which can induce pain or make a person fall. It is estimated that about 17 lightning bolts can kill a person.

Person who made it and why: The third witch of storms as a way of knoking out enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg in this story is Meg Griffin from Family guy

( Point of view change )

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

[ Transforming and reading books]

{spells}

/ Jutsus /

Chapter 2

I awoke to someone shaking me. I look over to see Meg a fairy from earth who my grandma sent me to find. It took me a couple day to find out who it was but it turns out it was the first person I met in the second town I went to It took me a couple of days to convince her but her parents were a diffrent story. When she told her parents about the school they fliped Her dad tried to kill her. While her mom kept shouting that she should of had an abortion. It wasn't till a couple days later that she found from her maternal grandmother that the man she grew up with was not her father that her mom just went around sleeping with guy's that was a shock for her. Her life was falling apart around her. I picked up the pieces well most of them.

Meg came to stay at Alfea with me because she needed to get out and away from her family last she heard her mother and step father were expecting again but her step father got arested for drunk driving for the six time in two weeks and hes going away for a couple years. Her half brother Chris got sent to Military camp by the court. While her mom has to deal with being a single parent for the for a couple years.

I looked at the clock in the cornor of the living room of the dorm to see it was five thirty ten minutes after Meg woke me up. I got up, went to my room and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt. and walk back in time to see Meg come out in a pink sports bra and a pair of sweats.

She has brown hair in a bob hairstyle she had blue eyes a very fit body for three months of working out. To be honost the Meg you know is a complet lie she never needed glasses the only reason she wore them was to hide her natural good looks she wore so much make up to make guys hate her because one of her firends was raped then commited suicide a couple days later.

Meg just looked at me with a look of questioning and then asked " What is there something on my face? " I didn't even realise that I was stairing till she said that so I quickly said " No you ready for our run? "

She smiled and said " Yes oh and our roommate is going to join us I thought this is going to be good bonding exersize for us. Seeing as how we will be living together for the next couple of years. "

" Is there anything I should know about her? What if I hate her? " I asked

" You won't believe me. " she said.

" And how would you know " I asked

" According to her you have been friends for five years and the only times you fought was because of her parents decisions about her and her sisters. " she replied.

" That doesnt help out of all my friends I dont get along with most of their parents because of they think I make poor choices. " I said.

" Well lets get going we are meeting her at the gate of the school. "

Its about a Ten minuet walk we talked about how her training in going I found out she can make a shield of fire around her self in her civilain form as well as two fire balls one for each hand. Which is a suprise because magic is harder to do in your civilian form. So its supprising to see how she is grasping her fairy powers. I know aunt Griselda has been helping her to try to achive her first fairy form. Even though It was a short distance fomr our dorm to the fron gate was a short discusion cause we arrive at the main gate and to see there was no one there.

I looked around for five minuets to see nothing. So I asked " Where is she "

Meg just looked at me and said " Close your eyes and she will appear "

So I closed my eyes a couple a seconds later I heard a thud coming from behind me. So I opened my eyes and turned around to see a girl with pale blond hair and amber eyes in a pale yellow shirt with splash of purple here and there red sweats on her arms are two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel in her hair. I knew who it was cause I havent seen her in the last couple monthsI got so exited I just ran right up to her while shouting " DIASPRO! " and gave her a gaint hug.

Diaspro just smiled and hugged him back. Your probly wondering how I know Diaspro. I met here when we twelve Thru her older sister Carly an Alfea graduate and the current gaurdain fairy of her home planet Eraklyon. Diaspro came on parent teacher day with a maid from her kingdom and Carly introduced her to me while I was practicing one of my my hand to hand. When I found out she coulnd't talk because of an incident when she was eight. But I didn't care we became friends. Because of her I learned the Sign language of Eraklyon. I haven't heard from her in the last couple months because she had classes to become the perfect wife for one of the princes of one of the other kingdoms of Eraklyon.

" Diaspro what are you doing here " I signed to her.

She signed back " I'm going to Alfea now my mom and dad has no choice seeing as how they signed the admitence form. "

" But how are you going to cast spells its hard to cast spells without saying the spells " I signed.

" Did you know the whole reason I couldn't speak is because in Eraklyon there is a prophecy about a witch destend to rule Eraklyon. The only clue was the fact they were born in a gemstone cavern Me and my sisters were born in a cavern made of gemstones. So the king and queen of one of the countries while visiting or kingdom to see me the casted a type of spell on me thats to prevent a witch from castsing spells and speaking in general. The royal doctor found out about it over a year ago three months later they removed the spell and thus In time I can speak though right nowI can only speak in my Fairy form. That why yesterday I was walking around in my fairy form so I can talk to my roommates. " she signed.

" Kick ass I hope they caught the guy? " I asked.

" Nope, The peace of Eraklyon Is what you call Fragile. My fiance a boy by the name of Sky. The whole reason of our arranged marriage is to prevent a war from breaking out on Eraklyon. " Diaspro signed.

" Yikes thats harsh. You girls ready for a workout. We are going to run to the the first clearing in the woods and then back in all it should take an hour. " I said as I looked at both Meg who had a sort of look of excitment to Diaspro's who looked bored.

" Ok follow me. " I said as I started jogging to the forest with both of them behind me. We jogged about fifteen minute before I got hit with a very big rock courtisy of Diaspro. When I turned to look at her she signed Break.

So we took a break and sat on the ground. I look at Meg she had a wierd look on her face. So I asked " Meg is there something on your mind "

She looked at me and then Diaspro then opened her mouth and said " Say Diaspro you never did answer my question last night all you said was tell you tommorrow. So can I ask what your home planet is like.

Diaspro started signing so i started to decode for her " Well Meg, Eraklyon has five continets The first is Windor a Mostly forested Climate Ruled by king Erendor, and his wife Samara and their son Sky. Next is Strahta mostly Desert climate and know for the purest and heathest water and there elected by the people president. After that is Fendel the snow Climate of Eraklyon Is ruled by the military. Next is Fodra its litiealy and island in the sky that known for the technalogy is run by the Amarcians reserchers basicaly. The last continet is Efinea a moutian climate known for its uniqe gems run by my parents. The Gaurdain fairy for the planet is my older sister Carley she is the fairy of minerals. Eraklyon is know for its gem sales. Its a large import of jewles and gems and its a place were fighter gather to test there stregth on the island Warrior's Roost. "

" What are gaurdian fairies? " she then asked.

It was this that I answerd "Gaurdian fairies as well as fairy godmothers are job positions that fairies can have after they graduate school like Alfea or a minor school like Beta acadamy. They each have there ups and downs for example gaurdian fairies give up any rights such as being a Princess. But they can pretty much do anything and go anywere on thier desinated planet. While fairy godmothers are known for granting on wish to those with important destianys but whats never noticed is the one draw back or a single consequence. An example would be the great witch Regina made a wish to know how to make poisined apples she learned and uncoucesly turned every apple in her orchid into posionis apples she ended up killing not only her self but her step daughter her whole entier empire because of these apples. Or a step daughter to a dutchess wished she could go to a ball she went knowing she had to be back before midnight or everything would returnto back to what it was and she didn't listen and got turned into a pumpkin. "

" Hey you know that sounds like somthing I've heard before. " Meg said.

I looked at her suprised " Every single world has heard about these tales and each has there own name and interprataion. Now time to move we rested long enough. "

We got up from the ground and started walking again towards the field and when we got there it wasn't the field we usually go to it was burned in places, trees were gone, and there were dead animals littering the area.

Me, Meg and Diaspro just stood there until we heard a twig snap behind us all three of us turned around to face three kids that looked thirteen there were two boys and one girl The girl with orange hair in two ponytails she was wearing a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots and a forehead protecter. One of the boys had short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a forehead protector. The last one had short brown hair and dark eyes. He also has a drip of snot hanging from his nose. wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. With a forehead protecter.

The one with snot soming out of his nose was the first to say something " Told you following these three in here to kill them would be easy. "

" Undo's right, lets just kill them and take there place I call the mute. " said the orange haired one.

" I call the other blond. " said Udon

" That means i get the brunette thats ok with me she reminds me of that bitch Hanabi. " said the spiky haired one.

Meg jumped in front of us. While she shouted " You two transform I'll fight them till you two are done " as she threw a fireball at the three thirteen year old.

Me and Diaspro looked at each other and nodded as bright light surrounded me and Diaspro started to glow in a rainbow of colors.

[ Naruto transformation in the bright light ]

[ Naruto was standing in the middle of a white platform he starts moving his body and his hands started to glow. He started break dancing as well he moves to the beat then out of no wear he hit his ears with his hands and his ear turned into two white fox ears. He then smaked his left arm with hir right hand creating a white bandana. He then smaked his chest with both hands to creat a tight white shirt the shows of his chest. He then smaked his left leg at the thigh and then smaked the right at the cafe creating white pants that end at the thigh and cafe. then he jumps and curls into a ball and glowings then exlpodes in and Naruto is standing there in white sandels and two fox tails and two sets of tiny wings. Then he sticks both hands out and smiles a mischievous grin with his tails on both sides of him. ]

[ Diaspro in the rainbow of colors ]

[ Thousands of diffrent gems were raining down around her. When they suddenly stopped and a third half of the gems started to glow in bright colors depending on the depending on the type of gem. the glowing gems struck her back leaving wings that are maroon with red tips. Then half of the gems left started to glow and struck her in the chest and upper legs leaving a dress with an ivory bodice and a red skirt. The rest of the gems started glowing and struck her in her arms, legs, and hair. Leaving her in maroon boots, with a red bracelet on both arms, and hair piece that has jewels decoration. She struck a pose with her ankles crossed, left arm on her hip and one arm with fingers in looking like she is about to snap them ]

When they were done transforming to see Meg getting her ass handed to her. She bleeding all over the place Needles in her leg, trowing stars in her arms. the three were closing in on her.

So I take off into the sky Raised my hand into the sky and said.

{ PRISM CHAINS}

As White energy started materialize in the form of two chains and throws it towards one of the three attacking Meg. It wraps one of the boys legs and using the chain throws him to the other end of the field. I look over at Diaspro as she attacks the girl and the remaing boy with one of her spells. I look over at the boy I just attacked I look at him closely before saying " Why are you attacking us "

He just looked up at me and said "Because we want your magic libaries so we can can become the greates magic users ever duh. "

" Do you even know magic? " I asked

I watched as he did hand geusters and shouted.

/ Wind style: Great Vacuum Cannon /

When I saw nothing I almost started laughing till a huge gust of wind sent me thru the air higher then I already was. I just looked at him it didn't feel like magic and it wasn't close to magic either.

I just analyze him. ' If he can use wind that means I'm at a disaveantage in the air but i need to test him to see what his weakness is.

I stick my hand out right at him and I chanel my magic into one of my most destructed spell.

{ KINETIC PROJECTILES }

In my hand materilaized a purplish light in the shape of cards. Shot the cards at him and all of them missed of them misse but one hit him in the leg I snapped my fingers causing all the cards to explode.

Then when the tiny exposions took placetiving burn makrs on around the part of the field we were fighting in on his leg was a atleast a second degree burn.

I just watched him. Then he started doing hand signs again. I looked at him questionly. As he shouted

/ wind style: Great Breakthrough /

Then a heavy wind came out of no where and it cut my skin in places on me legs were shallow cuts my arms also had shallow cuts but were bleeding slightly. I just analyzed him once again. " That wind keeps coming out of know where but usally when he maks those signs with his hands so if I catch him before he does it so the spell that would come in hand are Gatling blast might do it but first I have to make him stay in one place so I can question him later "

{ PRISIM CHAIN PRISION }

Several Chains shot out of the ground wraping around the boy making his hands go to the side of his body.

I raised both hands above my head and to white lights started two gather in my hands I Put both hands together While shouting

{ GATLING BLAST }

As an energy beam Shot from my hands straight at my enemy hitting him. The blast destroyed the chains holding him down and sent him flying all the wayback to the edge of the forest. I but when i see him struggling to get up I was suprised that was my third strongest attack. I was about to cast another spell but then he fell and erupted in a cloud of smoke when the smoke was gone he wasn't there. All that was there is the is a tiny amount of blood.

I Started to search for him but then I heard a scream.

I turn just in time to see Meg get consumed by a large fireball.

( DIaspro after her transformation )

I just finished Transforming to see Meg getting her ass handed to her. She bleeding all over the place Needles in the leg, trowing stars in her arms. The three were closing in on her.

I saw Naruto Fly into the air and hear him shout.

{ PRISIM CHAIN }

As he said that I saw a chain appear in his hand and have it wrap around the one named Udon legs and sent him flying to the other end of the of the field. I look at the remaing two before I charged up one of my spells.

I flew infront of Meg as six pieces of Quartz appeard around me. I shouted My spell loudly.

{ QUARTZ LASERS }

The quartz surrounding me started to glow and let outs lasers at the two whos names I dont know It struck the girl in the stomach while the boy tunred into a log with lasers going through it.

I turned my head to the left to look around for him till I heard Meg shout " I'll find him just worry about her. "

I Looked at her only to see twelve of her insted of one and in each of her hands were five knives. She threw them at me I was suprised when none of them hit me till I heard a shattering saw three of my quartz were destroyed then I felt a stabbing pain in my arm then, my stomach, and then my right leg. I turn to see my one knife in my arm, one in my stomach, and one in my leg.

I ignored the pain. I fire another Quartz Laser at her from my three remaing Quratz gems. The lasers went through three of the the twelve of versions of her. So I just sit there and think for a moment.

" Ok the girl had twelve of her now nine so that would mean they are illusions. Since my spell went through her but my question is which is the real one? I wonder if they have shadows? Maybe i could try that Spell I've been trying to learn. " I thought as a topaz materilaized in my hand.

{ TOPAZ SHINE }

I threw the topaz in the middle of her illusions and there was a brigtht light. I watched as one by one each of the illusion disapeared leaving a real version of the girl rubing her eyes. I smirked and had a Ruby materilaized in my hand.

{ RUBY EXPOSION }

I threw the ruby at her then when it got within twelve inches it exploded sending her flying into the into the middle of the field. I see her stand wobbling a little.

She looked a little roughed up. she opened her mouth said " Its time to end this. " She started making hand signs and shouted.

/ Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon /

A Dragon came out of the ground made with rocks and dirt Flying at me.

I just concentrate as the Quartz disapperd as six Emralds took thier place around me.

{ EMERALD REFLECTION }

The six emeralds started to glow and moves around me. Going very fast. The earth dragon comes right at me hits my barrier stays till it the thing is finished till but the dirt and stones stayed before it turned back into a a dragon and heads right back to the girl.

The girl looks shocked so shocked that she didn't even defend her self as she got hit and went flying backwards and hit the ground only for smoke to come up were she hitand when the smoke faded away there was nothing there.

I started to look for her but then heard a scream. I looked and I saw Meg get consumed by a large fireball.

( Meg's point of veiw just befor the Naruto and Diaspro transformed )

" That means I get the brunette thats ok with me she reminds me of that bitch Hanabi. " said the spiky haired one

I look at the three in front of us and then I looked at Naruto and Diaspro and i started thinking. ' Okay I can take them long enough for them to transform. '

I jumped in front of Naruto and Diaspro while shouting " You two transform I'll fight them till you two are done " I also threw a fire ball at the three thirteen year olds only for them to dodge. The orange haired one through some ninja stars at me I tried creating a barrier of fire but I couldn't concentrate The ninja stars hit my arm causing a brief moment of pain. Then I felt a sharp pain in my legs I looked down and saw three neddles in each leg.

I started was about to start gathering fire in my hand but then I heard the words.

{ PRISIM CHAIN }

Then i saw some flash of light wrap around the boy with snot dripping from his nose and he dissapears from my point of view flying to what I assume is the other half of the field.

Then Diaspro flies in front of me dressed an ivory bodice and a red skirt. Maroon boots, with a red bracelet on both arms, and hair piece that has jewels decoration. Wings that are maroon with red tips. She also had what looked like six pieces of Quartz around her.

The Quartz started to glow as she shouted.

{ QUARTZ LASERS }

Then the pieces of quartz starts letting out small beams of energy at the two only to hit the girl. While the boy turned into a log. I saw DIaspro take her eyes of her opponet and I saw the girl make hand gestures and then there were twelve of her. So I shouted at her. " I'll find him just worry about her. "

I looked around to see him runing twoards Naruto and that Udon kid. With knives in hand So I threw a a low powered fire ball just enough to sting him and it hit his hand causeing the knives to hit the ground.

He just turned to look at me. He took out two scroll and started going thru hand gestures but I Raised a fire Barrier around me asuming the boy was going to do the something simuler to what the girl did. The boy stopped his hand gestures put his hands on the scrolls and shouted.

/ Twin rising dragons /

two scrolls began to release smoke that turned into dragons that were flying int a circular motion. The smoke clears you can see the boy jumping between the two scrolls. and started to rain over a thousand weapons around me. Some hitting the fire and going striaght through hitting me and others landing around me. I feel pain but I try to hold up the fire barrier only for it to fall causeing more weapons to hit me I let out a scream And the next thing I know I was consumed by fire.

( No ones point of view )

Naruto and Diaspro both looked at the fire surrounding Meg. Both of them shout " MEG! "

The fire started to die down and there was Meg dressed in crimsion red shoulder top, a crimsion mini skirt atop red mini shorts, and red high heels. There is a red sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are Red with Crimsion tips.

( DIaspro )

I looked at Meg she was dressed in a Crimsion red shoulder top with a crimsion mini skirt with red short shorts and red heels with a red shash. Her wings were red with crimsion tips. ' Wow she is very red. '

( Naruto )

' Way to go Meg I knew you could transform '

Meg put both hands out as four fireballs surrounded her as she said.

{ FIREBOLT }

and the four fireballs shot at the remaning attacker one hit his chest the others hit his right arm and his legs.

He went flying to the other side of the and burts into a cloud of smoke when the smoke disappered all that was left in the field was three fairies.

Meg looked startled and she looked down and saw she was in diffrent clothes. she started jumping up and down screaming. " I did it "

I looked up we should get back to Alfea I have to tell my grandmother about this I take off of the ground with Meg and Diaspro following.

When we got back to Alfea we trasformed into our civilian forms. We then parted ways with Diaspro going to the nurses office. Meg going to our dorm room to shower and get ready for breakfest. While I went straight to my aunt Griselda office.

I Knocked on the door and wainted for the for the door to open. It took a couple minuets but she opened the door.

" Oh Naruto what do you need. " She looked suprised to see me.

" Aunt Griselda me and my roomates got attacked during our morning jog. "

She just looked at me. " I thought the monster both day and night were geting ready for bed around that time? " she said.

" We were attacked by three kids that could manipulate wind, fire and earth. We beat them but they disapeared into a cloud of smoke upon knock out. "

" Was there anything that stood out about them? " she questioned.

" They had forehead protectors with a swirland that ended in an arrow point. They also used an energy too but it wasn't magic it was something else."

" Okay I'll imform mother, Get ready for today because breakfest is in will be ready in fifteen minutes and all students and faculty will have to attend that includes you Naruto so get dressed. " she said.

" Okay aunt Griselda see you in fifteen minutes. " I said.

Chapter two end. Tell me what you think private message me if you want.

Usually at the end of chapters ill have a list of spells and who made them so here is some of the ones that made it into this chapter

_**Naruto Spells:**_

PRISIM CHAINS

Fairy magic

Someone said i should have an abbility like his parents so I gave him prism chains. It inspired by naruto mom and the spell name comes from one of the seasons of Pretty cure the season with cure Lemonade I believe.

The spell binds enemies with energy magic can be used in many ways mostly in holding an enemy down.

KINETIC PROJECTILES

fairy magic

Inspired by gambit's power to fill something with kinetic energy and cause it to explode.

It explodes at diffrent times. Depending on how much energy is put into it. can burn enemies with even the smallest about of energy.

PRISIM CHAIN PRISION

Fairy magic

Inspired by Narutos moms chains.

Chains appear out of the ground and wrap around the enemy leaving him in one spot.

GATLING BLAST

Fairy magic

inspired by Dagon ball Z Ki blast.

To balls of energy appear in both hand when put together they create a blast the hurts the enemy.

_**Diaspro Spells:**_

QUARTZ LASERS

Fairy magic

I beleive its one of Diaspros spells used in the cartoon.

Six pieces of quartz appear around Diaspro and they start to glow and shoot out lasers. That attack the enemy leaving tiny burns.

TOPAZ SHINE

Fairy spell

Throws topaz at an enemy causeing it to shine to get rid of illusions. It is also made to cast a bright light to either blind or distract the enemy.

RUBY EXPLOSION

Fairy spell

Throw causes the Ruby to explode twelve intches away from the desinated target. Leaves at least second degree burns on target.

EMERALD REFLECTION

Fairy spell

When cast it reflects spells even jutsu's back at the enemy and stays for up to an hour but Diaspro can only hold it for five minutes.

_**Meg's Spells:**_

FIREBOLT

Fairy spell

came from the tales series.

shoots up to six fireballs at the enemy.

Thank you for reading please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
